


The Keyblade Master and the Pink Haired Princess

by Azmodan0210



Series: Keyblade Master and The Order of Chilvary [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodan0210/pseuds/Azmodan0210
Summary: After saving the pink haired princess from the army of bandits, Sora earns the trust from the Princess of Iris and the pink haired princess herself as well as her love.





	The Keyblade Master and the Pink Haired Princess

**Author's Note:**

> As you know Black Dogs are dead in this story as Sora is now paired with Alicia's cousin Prim and in my story Prim is Alicia's biological little sister and Sora is 19 years old while Prim is 18. As you know the story is not for the minors.
> 
> All of their rights belong to their owners.

**AZMODAN0210 PRODUCTION**

**The Keyblade Master and the Pink Haired Princess**

Three years had since Xehanort was defeated as Sora is now hailed as the hero of Keyblade world war and the new appointed Keyblade master. He and his fellow keyblade masters Riku and Kairi are hailed as heroes of course. Then Sora learned about the world of Eostia as he decided to visit it.

Eostia - Feoh

Eostia also known as the land of peace and prosperity. It was once the peaceful land with a 10 billion inhabitants. Then it was torn apart by the war between Celestine and queen Olga herself. Thus the Black Dogs almost tried to conquer the Eostia for their own untill they were annihilated for greater good thus establishing the peaceful empire of peace under Eos Arcturus himself. Now Sora had arrived as he was impressed by this place as he watches the birds singing and the children are happily playing. Thus Sora however had heard the girl screaming and Sora had knew there was the trouble and then he saw the three bandits are cornering the innocent pink haired girl as they are about to kill her.

"P-Please. Don't do it and leave me alone." said the pink haired girl as the blonde haired bandit had replied. "Don't be afraid missy. We will have a fun with ya." said the blonde haired bandit as the black haired bandit and the green haired bandit were suddenly knocked down uncoucious by Sora as Sora had approached the blonde haired bandit as Sora had kicked the blonde haired bandit into the crotch thus making him scream in pain. As then Sora was suddenly cracking his fists threatenly thus scaring the three bandits as he said this. "You should better forget about this place gentlemen. If you dare to harm this girl you will get hurt got it?! Then get out of here and never appear again." said Sora as the three bandits had started to run away in fear for good. Then Sora had approached the pink haired girl as the girl had smiled happily. "I-I thank you for saving me. Your name is Sora-kun right?! My name is Prim Fiorire Arcturus. I'm pleased to meet you." said the girl revealed to be Prim as she blushed in front of such heroic being. Prim is the girl with the long pink hair and blue eyes. She wears the white princess dress and white gloves in addition to her golden tiara on her head and white skirt. She also have the white stockings, white panties and white shoes. She also have the very impressive huge bust. She have the red ribbons on her hair. On her waist is the golden belt as she was beautifull princess as the spiky brown haired and ocean blue eyed young adult man Sora had bowed in respect before her. "This is the honor to meet with you, Princess Prim." said Sora as Prim had happily smiled. "Ahahahahahah. No need for such formality. I'm pleased to meet with you as well, Sora-kun!" And thus Prim's older sister namely Alicia Arcturus the blonde haired girl with the long blonde hair and violet eyes. She was beautiful and well endowed girl as she have the respect for a Keyblade War Hero himself. Then Eos had arrived as Eos had been impressed with Sora's heroic action. Eos is the middle aged man with the grey hair and blue eyes with the good muscular body as well. "We thank you for saving Prim from those bandits. From this day on, you have earned my blessing as well as you do, Prim. Sora please take care of her." said Eos as Sora had bowed in respect. "I accept this your majesty." And then Alicia continued. "Don't forget to make her your own spouse. Take are of her will ya?!" said Alicia as she and Sora had bumped fists as Prim had hugged him by his neck.

Durring the night.

Prim's Room.

(cue ost: Berserk OST - Guts Theme)

Sora is now meditating in Prim's room as Prim was looking and blushing at his muscles as Sora had trained in the martial arts on his own thus earning thus body over the years of experience. Then Prim had approached Sora as she place her hand on his cheek as Sora had got the the x shaped scar on his face. "Is there something wrong, Prim?!" said Sora as Prim had answered. "Sora-kun. I didn't hurried up to thank you properly. But you have the such handsome look as I could never stop to look at your face. Sora-kun. I wanted to tell you one thing. I love you." said Prim as Sora had placed his arms on her shoulders as Sora had said this. "I love you too, Prim."

Then Sora and Prim had kissed each other in the lips thus licking each other's tongues as they moaned during the kiss. Thus Prim had undid the top of her dress thus revealing her huge, ample, perky and round breasts as Sora had begun to suck on them as Prim had blushed innocently as she moaned in the pleasure. "Ahn. S-Sora-kun you're like a kitten." said Prim as Sora had started to suck on her breasts making her moan. Then Sora had been laid on his back on their bed as Prim had turned her ass to him as Sora had undid her panties thus revealing her beautifull womanhood and anus as Sora begun to suck on her womanhood as Prim had moaned seductively as she unzipped Sora's tousers and then his boxers thus revealing his hard and huge manhood. Then she began to work with her breasts as she began to suck on Sora's manhood as she begun to stroke it with speed as Sora was licking Prim's womanhood thus making her moan as Prim had stroke Sora's manhood faster while sucking on it as she sucked on his manhood as his manhood shot sperm into her mouth thus making her moan as Prim had gulped the semen.

Then Sora had put Prim on her back as Sora had begun to insert his manhood into her entrance thus preparing to take Prim's innocence. "W-Wait, Sora-kun. If you do I'l-" Said Prim as Sora had continued. "Don't worry, Prim. You will soon feel good." said Sora as he thrusted his manhood into Prim's womanhood thus making her moan as she got the lustful look on her face with her tongue out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! So-SO HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE!" Prim had howled in pleasure. And then Sora had begun to thrust into her multiple times as her breasts begun to jiggle like insane as Prim had wrapped her hands around his back as they kissed each other thus licking each other tongues again. Sora's thrust as three times as beastly as they are thus making Prim moan innocently. Then they had climaxed together as both Sora and Prim were heavily breathing and thus Prim had turned her back to Sora as she sat on his manhood with her anus thus making her moan in extasy as she then turned her face to Sora as they kissed each other again. As then Sora had placed his hands on her waist. While fucking her anus her breasts were jiggling as Sora was holding Prim's waist. 'Ahn. His durability is crazy. I'm about to go numb as Sora-kun continues to thrust in me multiple times as he likes. Ahn.' Then with the thrust Sora had thrusted his semen into Prim's anus thus making her moan.

And thus Prim had got to her knees as Sora had thrusted his manhood into Prim's vagina from behind as Prim was moaning innocently as her breasts jiggling like crazy as Sora was holding Prim's waist as Sora's multiple thrusts as with the strongest thrust he shot his semen into Prim as Prim had moaned again.

Then Sora had put Prim on her back again thus thrusting again into her entrance as she got her breasts jiggling as she moaned with the lustful look on her face as she holds the mat as Sora had clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as he groaned erotically as Prim moans seductively as she is about to get pregnant. "Ahn! AH! AHN! S-SORA-KUN! Wait a minute. If you continue like this I will sure get pregnant. More. Do it more. I'm about to cum. Ahn. AHAAN! HEEH! HIH!" Prim moaned as Sora continued to groan. "Prim. Ah! ARGH! I'm ABOUT TO CUM!" And with the final thrust Sora had shot his semen into Prim thus making her moan seductively as she got the lust look on her face as she got the tongue out. The semen was in Prim's vagina as both Sora and Prim had kissed each other again and then they went into the sleep together as the both lovers are now happy for real.

Years Later.

Since then Prim had officially moved to Radiant Garden with Sora as they married there and thus Prim had gave a birth to their daughter April who had Sora's face and blue eyes as she have Prim's hair as she is now sleeping as her parents are happy. Sora and Prim are still looking at the photo that shows them along with Alicia, Eos, Chloe, Kaguya, Ruu-Ruu, Olga, Claudia, Cassandra, Maia, Martha and Celestine as Sora is sitting alongside Prim as they are now married to each other as they hold their infant daughter April as they are happy now as they are now looking at starlight together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. This is a lot better than Prim being used as the slave to those pig guys Mortadella brothers and the Black Dog mercs as she is now with Sora instead. Thus the next is the character who we all know and love. It's our favourite female mercenary queen herself Maia.


End file.
